Te sigo queriendo, Sirius
by Belu7
Summary: Andrómeda siempre observó a los hermanos Black, pero nunca pudo predecir su devastador final.


Andrómeda presentía, o más bien sabía, que sus primos no eran tan diferentes como se suponía en la Clase Alta del Mundo Mágico; conformada únicamente por familias de Sangre Pura.

Eran como dos gotas de agua; Valientes y traviesos, elegantes y descuidados, rebeldes y orgullosos, astutos y atractivos.

Los diferenciaba su forma de demostralo. Mientras que Sirius era mucho más expresivo y más temperamental; Regulus era mucho más sumiso.

Sabía también que esa diferencia, aparentemente diminuta, iba a ocasionar conflictos; no ahora, no en plena niñez, no cuando todavía jugaban con varitas de juguetes simulando ser magos de gran prestigio, no cuando todavía se unían para robar golosinas del estante más alto. Tampoco ocurriría cuando las disputas comenzaran entre Sirius y sus progenitores.

Esos conflictos comenzarían cuando la inocencia se rompa, cuando descubran que estaban destinados a ser, cuando tengan que decidir que camino escoger; El bien o el Mal.

Era sabido por toda su familia que el primogénito de la familia Black era una causa pérdida. Bastaba con ver sus ojos cuando regresaba de Hogwarts y escuchaba como se referían a los Nacidos de Muggles, bastaba con que haya sido el primer Black seleccionado en Gryffindor. Bastaba con darse cuenta el brillo desafiante que había en sus ojos cada vez que lo castigaban, ese brillo significaba desafío, desafío a la autoridad; porque él quería crear sus propias reglas, su propio Mundo. También Bastaba al darse cuenta como hablaba de sus amigos, orgulloso de ellos, orgulloso de tener amigos traidores de la sangre y mestizos; Orgulloso de ser diferente y romper las expectativas que sus padres, y el Mundo Mágico, tenían en él.

Regulus era otro caso; el mismo brillo desafiante y de rebeldía relucía en sus ojos. Pero esa pequeña diferencia que había entre los dos hermanos se notaba; Se notaba al ver como bajaba la cabeza ante los castigos de sus padres, al ver que nunca los enfrentaba, al ver que fue Slytherin, al ver que siguió las expectativas y los caprichos de sus padres. Pero en el fondo ella sabía que su primo menor admiraba a su hermano, admira la capacidad que tenía para desobedecer a sus padres. Él quería ser como él, y lo era, solo que nunca lo demostró.

Esa diferencia que en cualquier otra familia habría resultado insignificante, no lo fue. Ellos se fueron separando cada vez mas y más.

Andrómeda veía desde las reuniones familiares, las conversaciones de ambas madres y las visitas a su hogar como esos hermanos casi iguales y unidos eran separados por la única diferencia que tenían.

Ella vio como el primogénito de los Black se iba acercando cada vez más al buen camino, al camino de la igualdad, al camino de la luz; pero también vio como la oscuridad consumía al menor de los Black, como se fue acercando más y más al mal camino, a los asesinatos, a la pureza de la sangre, al camino tan oscuro como nuestro apellido.

Ella vio como esa pequeña diferencia se fue expandiendo más y más, hasta que se transformó en un arroyo

Lo que realmente daño la relación fraternal fue la huida de Sirius. A partir de ahí ya no había nada. El arroyo se agrandó y la pequeña posibilidad de que se vacie y se cierre fue extinguida. En el momento en el Sirius cerró con un portazo la puerta principal de la mansión Black, cada hermano decidió su camino y sentenció su muerte.

Unos años después de la huida de Sirius y de la suya propia; ella vio, escondida en un callejón Muggle, en el que el Ex primogénito de los Black y ella habían acordado reunirse, como Regulus y Sirius hablaban, o más bien gritaban.

No sabía, ni nunca supo, con exactitud cómo llegó Regulus a un barrio Muggle; pero lo importante es que se habían reencontrado, después de años de distancia y de desprecio, donde el odio los cegaba, ellos se vieron cara a cara y comenzaron a pelear, a decirse lo que cada uno opinaba sobre la elección del otro. Sirius en ese momento estaba por llorar de tristeza, de rabia, de impotencia al ver que su hermano había arruinado su vida uniéndose a ellos. Él mayor maldecía a Regulus, maldecía su estupidez, maldecía no haber estado ahí para él, para sacarlo de ese abismo donde la oscuridad y la sangre predominaban. Regulus solo se quedaba callado viendo a su hermano mayor gritar desesperado.

\- **Te sigo queriendo, Sirius** \- Dijo interrumpiendo el sermón que su hermano le estaba dando; logrando que no sólo se quede callado y sorprendido Sirius, sino también Andrómeda.

Una vez dicho esto Regulus se fue. Y Sirius no hizo nada para impedirlo, solo vio a su prima, ya salida de su escondite, y fue abrazarla mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Porque nunca se esperó escuchar esa oración salir de los labios de su hermano menor.

Andrómeda nunca supo de otro encuentro entre los hermanos Black, ya que una semana después, Regulus murió, nadie sabía cómo ni dónde; pero ella esperaba que su primo muriera haciendo lo correcto, desafiando a su líder, con ese brillo travieso en sus ojos.


End file.
